1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fundus photographing apparatus that captures a tomographic image of the fundus of an examinee's eye.
2. Related Art
As a fundus photographing apparatus that captures a tomographic image of the fundus of an examinee's eye, optical coherence tomography (OCT) which uses low coherence light is known (see JP 2009-291252 A).
When such a device is used, the examiner adjusts the positional relationship (alignment state) between the examinee's eye and the device body by using an operating member, such as a joystick, prior to conducting photography. Then, the examiner presses a button on the device for starting optimization control, and the device starts photographing condition optimization control (optical path length adjustment, focus adjustment and/or polarization state adjustment (polarizer adjustment).